A Poisoned Well
by Never Earth
Summary: EmelanTortall crossover. The emperor of Yanjing has been a busy man. He's conquered Gyongxe and is working on Namorn. But when Namorn turns out to be more than he can chew, he moves on to seemingly much easier pickings. The lands across the Endless Ocean.
1. Prologue

Ah...a new story. It should be a relatively long one. It's a rather common idea, the EmelanxTortall crossover, but I've noticed that no one ever seems to finish them (or at least update it regularly). So I decided to write one.

Before we begin...Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize.

Enjoy.

* * *

Duke Vedris of Emelan stared out the window lost in thought, a look of wonder on his face

Duke Vedris of Emelan stared out the window lost in thought, a look of wonder on his face. Down at the distant port, a small fleet of five ships could be seen, the people working on them looking like ants at the distance. At the moment, however, it was not the ships that held his interest, but rather the message they had delivered to him.

Three months ago, the Duke had sent a group of scouts and explorers across the Endless Ocean – an annual event – to search and report the new discoveries on the strange islands most were calling the 'Savage Lands'. In the past, all they had found were islands. But on this last trip, they had finally found more. A mainland, to be precise. And with it: civilized society.

Vedris looked down at the full report in his hands. It had been very detailed – the Duke reminded himself to thank the captain of the mission for that – giving full observations of everything from the kinds of people that inhabited the lands to the crops they grew. The captain had even included maps, though where the man came by them, the Duke had yet to ask.

The minute Duke Vedris had read of the civilizations, he had come to the snap decision that a delegation would need to be sent. Some of his own people would go, of course, but he knew that this new discovery would affect the world. Nodding to himself, he sat down at his desk, picked up his pen, and began to write out two letters. When he finished his task, he would send for a scribe to make two complete copies of the report.

Lightsbridge and Winding Circle would have to be notified of this new course of events.

* * *

Dedicate Superior Moonstream settled into the chair behind her desk and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. The council she had summoned had just let out and now she wanted to rest.

They had come to no decision, really, except perhaps that they would send people for the delegation. That was a given. Who would go was another matter.

Moonstream sighed, knowing that the thought wasn't really true. Dedicates Lark, Rosethorn, and Frostpine had been chosen almost immediately following the completion of the report – the three were well liked, and everyone knew that they would not shirk in what was needed to be done. Frostpine had declined almost just as fast, declaring that his old bones couldn't handle another trip around the world.

Lark and Rosethorn hadn't gotten off quite so easily.

_Rosethorn glowered at the council members around her as Lark sighed tiredly. Frostpine gave them a sympathetic look from where he sat. So far, all of their protests had failed._

"_Who will take care of Discipline?" The question was washed in the kind of discontent that most would claim as rude if it hadn't been Rosethorn who had voiced it. Lark nodded quietly beside her; Discipline was probably the only thing that could get them out of the trip at that point._

_Skyfire spoke up, eyes sparkling mischievously, but his voice reasonable. "It can be arranged so all of the wayward children who usually end up at Discipline will have teachers found immediately. Disciplining their minds will fall on the teacher's shoulders instead of your own."_

"_Yes, because you and Lark are not the only ambient mages able to handle children in an undisciplined state, Rosethorn." Crane's remark was biting, as was usual when the man was talking to Rosethorn; and if it happened to be more so today, then everyone knew that the man was jealous – though he'd never admit it and would probably give you the verbal lashing of the century if you brought it up – that his rival (another thing he would not admit to) would get to go to the new lands, while he, as First Dedicate of the Air Temple, would not be able to. If asked, he would probably reply that he was simply too important to be spared._

_Lark placed a soothing hand on Rosethorn's shoulder, pausing the woman as she was about to make a sharp retort of her own._

In the end, the two Dedicates had not been able to convince the others that they were unsuitable. They were going and that was final.

Moonstream settled herself in for a night of going over the candidates the rest of the council had agreed upon. They had come up with over twenty, and it had fallen upon her shoulders to wheedle the number down to a more suitable level.

She hoped the new lands were worth the trouble.

* * *

I hate this prologue. It irks me greatly.

I need a beta. Preferably one who's listened to the _Melting Stones_ audio.

News and comments about my writing are on my LiveJournal. Visit me! Please? The link is in my profile! :D

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

My beta got grounded form her computer and hasn't been able to beta this chapter yet! D: So this will probably change a bit within the next few days, because I got impatient and posted prematurely.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce.

In the meantime, here's chapter one, in all of its original glory. Have fun. Enjoy.

* * *

Sandrilene fa Toren sat quietly in the room that was her study in her uncle's citadel, poring over some reports of a merchant's complaint that Sandry had deemed too frivolous for the Duke's attention. After carefully signing the document, she placed it in a pile at her side, where other such documents waited for her seal. The young woman rose, stretching and working out the kinks in her spine that came from long hours of paperwork.

At nineteen years old, Sandry practically radiated beauty. Sun-streaked, light brown hair was set over cornflower blue eyes, a button nose, and full lips. Her pale skin was still accented with a golden tan of summer. A simple sky blue dress draped elegantly over her near-impeccable figure. The dress would never show wear or stain; Sandry was a stitch witch, and her clothing knew that she was not to be trifled with.

Sandry walked over to the large study window, looking out at the view of one of the smaller palace courtyards. Contemplating whether to go on a late afternoon ride, she didn't hear the door open or see her esteemed uncle walk into the room. She turned around only when the man cleared his throat.

"Uncle! Please, have a seat!" She gestured to the only other chair in the room besides her own. Making sure he was seated comfortably, she settled into her own place.

Duke Vedris smiled lightly at his niece's brisk antics. Leaning forward in his chair slightly, he took a good look at her, noting the brightness in her eyes and the healthy tint of her skin. Pretending not to notice the young woman's blush after he was satisfied that Sandry looked to be of perfect health, he felt his smile broaden.

"I presume that you know about the report I received this morning?" He waved a hand over Sandry's desk; no report made it to his own desk before being inspected here first. His niece had taken the blow to his health a few years ago quite seriously, and had since not allowed a single document pass through her care if she thought it might overwork him in the slightest. With Sandry's nod in answer to his question, he continued. "Then I will get straight to the point." He paused again, as if looking for the words to carry on. "I have decided that with this delegation, I would like to have some of my own blood on board as a political act of good faith." Sandry nodded. The move was logical and expected. "As it is, if you are agreeable…I would like you to go."

Sandry froze and looked at her uncle, really _looked _at him. She had not even imagined that he would let her go – though she had wistfully thought about going while reading the report, her own logical mind had made it clear that she would not be trekking around the world – so she guessed it was natural for her to be staring at him as though he had suddenly grown six heads. Realizing that Duke Vedris was gazing at her worriedly, she struggled to get her thoughts into place.

"Y-you want me…to go?" The words came out in a sort of nervous flutter, and she was afraid that she might have heard him wrong. When he nodded, she could barely contain her excitement. Light shone in her eyes, her next question came out in a breathless squeak. "When?"

* * *

Sweat trickled caressingly down the side of Daja's face as she swung her hammer rhythmically against the cherry red metal. Swiping a hand against the offending drop of salt water, she placed her hammer down and picked up a pair of tongs, using them to gently place the newly shaped object in a large barrel of water used to cool metal. Waving the resulting steam out of her face, she removed the piece from the water and examined her work. The piece was of an ornate design; the inn a few blocks away had asked for a centerpiece to hang behind their tavern counter. Nodding to herself, Daja placed the project on a small table by the forge door, where it could easily be found.

She could faintly smell the delicious aroma of her foster-brother cooking dinner – it was the housekeeper's day off – and deciding the day's work was done, she prepared to close shop. Using the washbasin beside the forge's back door, Daja washed off the day's grime and walked into the house her foster family shared.

Briar nodded to her as she walked through the kitchen on her way to the dining room. As always since Tris had gone off to Lightsbridge, the glass dragon Chime was draped around his neck, watching intently as he cooked supper. Tris had had to leave Chime behind because, as she had explained to the dragon, a creature made of living glass was not a normal pet for a normal student. Forlorn, the tiny dragon had stuck to Briar, especially after an unfortunate incident with one of Daja's forge hammers and her tail. Fortunately, living glass was apparently stronger than regular glass, and no damage was done. Chime, however, refused to enter her forge again.

About to sit down at the dining room table, Daja paused when she heard a knock on the front door. Frowning in confusion – Daja had not expected any guests – the young woman went to see who the caller was.

_I suppose that's Sandry_. Daja jumped slightly, startled by Briar's sudden mind-call. About to ask him to explain, Daja opened the front door, only be thrown back by a fierce hug that had the force of a tackle. Gathering her wits – and her footing – she detached herself from the embrace and got a good look of the girl who had thrown her so off balance. It was indeed Sandry.

They walked to the dining room together, the both of them setting the table and watching as Briar brought their dinner in from the kitchen. "You could have warned me." Daja glared accusingly at the man as he grinned.

"But I did." When Daja's glare didn't dissipate, he elaborated. "Sandry told me earlier that she would be coming over for dinner. I tried to tell you, but you were so engrossed in your work that you obviously didn't hear me." Sandry rolled her eyes, and the two shared a look that just screamed 'typical Daja'. Daja glared again.

When her glare left her two siblings unfazed, she relented. Dishing out the roasted chicken, Daja settled on staring at Sandry. When the girl in question looked at her quizzically, Daja raised an eyebrow. "So when are you going to tell us what's had you more excited than a kitten with catnip? You've been bouncing around in our heads for the past week. It's been driving me mad." Briar, his interest in food only slightly subsided with the conversation, nodded in agreement.

Smiling broadly, Sandry explained in between delicate bites of food. Briar and Daja listened intently, fascinated despite themselves. When she was finished, the two simply stared at her.

"And you're going? Across the Endless?" Sandry nodded in answer to Briar's questions. Daja and Briar shared a look that did not go unnoticed.

"Well…you're coming too, of course," Sandry said, her comment having just a hint of a question to it, as if she weren't sure if they would want to come. It was their choice, after all, and they had the right to turn down the offer if they so chose.

Daja and Briar looked at each other, and then at Sandry. Briar raised an eyebrow at her, as if questioning her sanity. Daja felt it necessary to voice her opinion. "Of course we're going, you wool-head. You think we'd miss this?" Sandry smiled at them.

"We leave in three weeks."

* * *

There was a gentle knock on Moonstream's door. As the Dedicate Superior muttered an affirmation to enter, Lark came into the room. Smiling warmly at the stitch witch, Moonstream motioned for the Dedicate to sit down. She said nothing, knowing that the motherly woman would voice why she was there on her own time. Instead, she busied herself with paperwork, allowing Lark the time to get her thoughts together. She didn't have to wait long.

Lark closed her eyes and sighed, then opened her mouth to speak. "I'd like…permission to bring Comas, Glaki, and Evvy with us on our…trip." There was the barest hesitance over the word 'trip'; they both knew that the journey across the Endless would be much more than that.

This was precisely why Moonstream was currently staring at Lark as if she were mad. Just as she was about to open her mouth and tell Lark that under no circumstances was that acceptable, the woman held up her hand to quiet any protest.

"Please, let me explain." The woman smiled sadly. "They are young, especially Glaki. Particularly Glaki. She is only nine years old, and already she has lost all of the family she had. And just as she is finally seeing Discipline as home, just as she is seeing Rosethorn and me as her new family, we must leave? We must uproot her from the home she knows and loves and place her with strangers? I do not think I could do that. I have already been informed that Tris will be coming, and Glaki sees her as a mother. Surely she, of all people, should be able to come."

Moonstream nodded thoughtfully. There was no doubt that leaving Glaki behind would be unfair to the little girl; it could even be seen as cruel. "And the other two?"

"Comas is my own student. I understand that there are other stitch witches who could take over his teaching, but the boy is shy. I do not believe he would adjust well to another teacher. After all, there is a reason why he was sent to Discipline."

Again, Moonstream nodded. She knew of the infamously shy boy who Lark had taken charge of; most did, even if the boy rarely left Discipline's attic where he resided. She smiled thinly. Already she felt convinced to let the two magelets go, and she had a feeling she would end up letting Evvy go as well. Few could say no to Lark at her most reasonable. However, she was curious as to why Lark would want Evvy. Comas and Glaki were wanted for obvious reasons; the request to let them go was almost expected. As for the stone girl, Moonstream could think of no viable explanation.

As if reading Moonstream's mind, Lark continued explaining. "Evvy…well, Evvy is a special case, I guess. According to her teacher, she is much more advanced than most stone mages of her age and teaching. And much more disciplined." At this, they both shared a quiet smile. Apparently, Briar had done extraordinarily well in teaching Evvy. Most of the teachers Evvy had had verbally wondered why the girl hadn't stayed with her former teacher – that is, until they found out he was a plant mage. "As it is, however, it appears that Evvy will have to find a new stone mage teacher, as you so kindly added the woman to our party. Perhaps it would be better for her to come along, and have Breakstone continue to teach her. There's also the matter of Briar…"

Moonstream sighed. Evumeimei Dingzai was becoming infamous for her ability to avoid Breakstone, her formal teacher, and get into Summersea quickly. The rumors of why the girl found it necessary to visit her former teacher so often had sprung up like wildfire; they had been stopped almost just as quickly – Rosethorn would hear none of it, and few wished to cross her. It had only been recently that they discovered the truth: Evvy still stubbornly thought of Briar as her teacher. No one had yet deigned it necessary to inform the plant mage that he still had a student, though Evvy admitted that she thought he had suspicions.

She let out a small noise of disgust. Moonstream knew she would let those children go. She knew they would be well protected and that they'd have the best teachers anyone was capable of having with them. Firmly crushing the childish desire to refuse Lark's request simply because she knew the woman was being reasonable – a charm she had yet fully understand; she blamed it on the woman's motherliness – Honored Moonstream nodded her head in consent.

"The children may go, but only if you keep an eye on them." The last part was unnecessary as it was known that they would be in the best care. Lark seemed to agree with the thought: she had pursed her lips in mock offense, as if Moonstream had insinuated that she would be unable to take care of her children.

Lark allowed her lips to drop into a warm smile and took her leave. She was off to inform the current residents of Discipline of their good fortune.

* * *

Trisana Chandler – known as Belinda Cromite to her peers – sat in the Lightsbridge library, holding a rather large book about the migration habits of large cats. It had intrigued her almost immediately; she had never known that cats migrated. The book had held her attention for almost the entire day, which was a welcome distraction from her current mind-set. But alas, she had finished the book, and her treacherous mind had swept in all of the doubts that plagued her thought.

She fingered the vine necklace that had been Briar's parting gift for her when she left for Lightsbridge last spring. The vines sprouted tiny azalea flowers, each overflowing with her brother's magic. When she had confronted the man about the aforementioned magic, he had asked quite mockingly about whether he was allowed to worry about his sisters. She smiled slightly as she remembered him riding beside her, explaining each tiny flower's purpose. This one here was spelled to protect her, and that one there was spelled to keep the vine and flowers alive. This white one would hold a bit of storm if she needed it, and that pink one would keep a bit of wind. And she knew that if she rubbed the speckled one in a certain way and whispered a certain word, Briar would be there as soon as humanly possible, without question.

She frowned slightly as her foster-brother came to mind. It had been not two days after Sandry's birthday when exclamations of news came over their strained mind-link. She remembered Sandry and Daja exclaiming excitedly about their upcoming trip across the Endless before she had blocked them off. Only Briar had seemed to understand that Tris might be just a little jealous that she would not be going on any adventures any time soon. He had contacted her only once since the news came in, explaining to her everything that had happened, from the report to the invitation to go. In the end, she had cut him out too. Briar knew her too well, knew her more than she seemed to know herself. That sort of understanding got too much to bear after awhile.

Growling to herself, Tris stood up, intent on putting her book away. _No more self pity._ Placing the book on the shelf where she had had found it, with perhaps a tad more force than was necessary, Tris walked out of the library and headed for her room. When she had come to Lightsbridge, she had been surprised to find that the school didn't hold traditional dormitories, but rather something they called dorm rooms. The rooms housed four students each, and had a small common room that connected to three similar dorm rooms. Each student had a small, closet-like study, where they were able to work in privacy. It was to her own study that she was headed.

--

Tris looked up when a soft knock sounded on her door. Telling the person to come in, her eyes widened in surprise as Niklaren Goldeye entered the cramped space. Starting to stand up, she stopped as Niko motioned her to sit. Merchant manners kicking in, she blushed as she realized there was no place for him to sit. Niko smiled.

"Ah…I remember my student days. We didn't have anything so fancy as this. Straight up dorms for us. I believe these rooms are very recent additions to the school." Niko's eyes searched her own, making it difficult not to fidget. Niko tended to make a person feel like he had just caught them doing something wrong when he looked at you like that. Sighing softly, he continued. "But…I do not believe I am here to discuss the ever improving conditions of student living…"

"So what are you here for?" The question came out snappish. Tris had quickly gotten over her shock at seeing her former teacher, and now she wished to know why he was singling her, a supposedly _normal_ student, out.

Niko raised a delicate eyebrow. "I am not allowed to see my favorite student, Trisana?"

Tris fought to keep her infamous temper in check. "_No!_ Not when I'm Belinda Cromite, the completely _normal_ Lightsbridge student, who has never met the famous Niklaren Goldeye and most certainly was _not_ his student, as you well know!"

Niko gave no indication that he had heard the woman's outburst. Leaning back against the closed door, he spoke softly. "I presume that you have heard about the delegation that is destined to cross the Endless Ocean in a few weeks." At Tris's nod, he continued. "Winding Circle in Emelan sent Lightsbridge an offer to join the delegation just a few days ago. It arrived this morning. Council just got out."

Tris glared at the man. "And what does that have to do with you visiting me?"

Niko ignored her. "It was decided that Lightsbridge would send two representatives, myself and a teacher – Iliana Brookgreen, I believe her name was. It was also decided to send four students to study abroad."

Tris took a calming breath and looked at Niko. Gritting her teeth, she ground out, "I still don't know what this has to do with me." She said the words slowly, as if speaking to a toddler.

"Four students were chosen, Trisana." Niko smiled again. "One of them was you."

Tris knew that Niko was expecting a reaction. She just couldn't seem to be able to give him one, what with the buzzing suddenly filling her ears and the vague awareness that her jaw had dropped. Niko seemed to accept this as a suitable reaction, because if anyone had looked in at that moment, they would have seen the surprised shock on his face as Tris suddenly leaped up and pulled him into a backbreaking hug.

Reaching through the strained link to her siblings, Tris said only two words before breaking off. After all, the representatives of Lightsbridge were leaving at dawn and she needed to be packed.

_I'm coming._

* * *

Review? Did you like it?

And before I leave you to go on with your lives: visit me at my LiveJournal? I have real author's notes there. The link's in my profile.

Until next time, my precious readers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chpater 2 is up!! ...After much procrastination. Sorry.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Really, I hope you do. Because I think it's really crappy.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Huajun kneeled before the emperor, his forehead touching the floor, as was the proper way to bow to anyone in the imperial family. Sweat trickled down his back and face, betraying his apprehension. Being summoned to see the emperor was rarely a good thing, especially when not of a noble family. Likely, there was already gossip of some vague disgrace surrounding his name.

The emperor rose from the bejeweled throne on which he had sat and stepped delicately down the three steps that led to the platform on which the throne adorned. "No doubt, soldier, you wish to know why you have been summoned to hear my council." The emperor's voice was soft and sweet, cold and menacing. It sent shivers down Huajun's spine. "Rise soldier."

Huajun lifted himself to sit stiffly on his knees and kept his eyes lowered. He was not foolish enough to think that the emperor's invitation to rise meant he could stand. The esteemed man had had thousands killed for lesser crimes than standing in his presence; no doubt, those people had deserved their deaths – any who defied the wishes of the imperial family deserved death, in his opinion – but he wished to keep his head for the time being.

The emperor continued quietly, "As a man who carries out my will, you no doubt know of this empire's need for new lands for its people. Namorn will fall to me soon, I believe, and provide much land. However…" He trailed off, as if lost in thought. Yet the pause was not long. "I feel that Namorn cannot fall soon enough. This does not trouble me; all will fall to my will and those of my children in the end. Now, though, I wish to have a different land under my control. You know of the lands across the Endless no doubt?" He did not wait for an answer. "For long years have our people and others been fighting the savages there. It is proper time that these savages are brought to their knees, soldier.

"I know of your triumphs in the land called Gyongxe. I take pride in them, knowing I have a man who can bring such victories is loyal to me. I call on you again, soldier, to bring me victories. The savages must kneel before me and their land become mine. I have had the orders sent out for my navies to gather. And I have decided, soldier, that you shall be their warlord. Lead my armies to victory."

Huajun let his forehead touch the floor again as he bowed low to the emperor who had just given him great power. He bowed low and continued bowing until he had left the emperor's presence. He turned as the ornately gilded door closed behind him, a grim smile appearing on his face. He would serve the emperor faithfully, and he would take the lands across the Endless. Huajun – no, it was _Warlord _Huajun now – would do this. The world would kneel before the Emperor's feet.

* * *

Briar Moss sat against the ship's railing, reading a book that Tris had lent to him. Evvy hung from the same railing, reaching towards the earth at the bottom of the ocean, as she so often did while travelling by boat. Sitting beside him and watching her was what could only be described as a two foot tall living, breathing rock, named Luvo.

"Do you feel anything, Evumeimei?" Luvo's speech was slow and patient; the hearts of mountains seemed to have endless patience. After hearing the corresponding 'no' and frustrated growl that Evvy always replied with, the rock nodded and sat down.

"What exactly is she supposed to be feeling for again, Luvo?" Briar paused while turning a page of his book to give Luvo his attention. Usually Breakstone would also be teaching Evvy, but after four weeks on a ship the dedicate had barred herself in her small cabin and surrounded herself with her own stones and gems, leaving Luvo and himself to keep Evvy out of trouble. And as Briar had found out years ago, one of the only ways to keep Evvy out of trouble was to teach her something new.

"I have been teaching her the way to feel the finer points of earth; the dust that floats through the entire ocean. She has been having…difficulty," Luvo stated, his voice amused. From the way Evvy had been carrying on for the past few days, Briar knew that 'difficulty' was an understatement. He chuckled.

They both looked up as Evvy swung over the rail. "Well excuse me for not having the power of the heart of a mountain." She glared at both of them, causing Briar to grin. Pulling her down next to him, he ruffled her hair, his grin widening as she swatted at the offending hand.

Evvy settled against the rail next to Briar, watching him. He had gone back to his book, one tattooed hand combing through his hair in a failed attempt to tame it. Evvy giggled; Rosethorn, for reasons known to only herself – and probably Briar – had let it slip that while they had been in Gyongxe, there had been times when the luxury of cutting their hair had been lost to them. In a rather wicked manner, she had proclaimed how dashing her student had looked with longer hair. Briar suspected it was his sisters who had stolen the scissors he used to crop his hair short and then coerced every other person aboard the ship to not let him barrow theirs. Now it was almost three inches in length, and it seemed to sprout in every direction but down.

Briar looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. Evvy blushed slightly as she realized that she was probably staring. Looking away, she continued to contemplate him. In the year since Briar had come back from Namorn with his sisters, he had definitely changed. He was happier, happier than she had ever seen him. Rosethorn had explained that to her when she brought it up; she had never realized just how much his sisters might make a difference in his mood. She had noticed that when they had finally gotten home from Gyongxe, he had been more irritable, and not because of the reoccurring nightmares. Rosethorn said he was happier now because he and his sisters had finally reestablished their connection with each other.

She had also changed since Briar had come home, but for different reasons. Her trip to the Battle Islands and Starnze had helped her make a decision in her life with a lesson that neither Briar nor Rosethorn had ever been able to teach her. When she and Rosethorn had come home, Evvy had put on novice white – something that had pleased Rosethorn and Lark.

Beside her, Briar closed his book, placing a small piece of paper in between the pages to mark his place. Looking around to see why he had stopped reading, she saw Niklaren Goldeye walk over to them from across the ship, purpose in his step.

Niko stopped in front of Briar and looked down at where he was sitting. "I've looked all over this ship and I can't find her." He glared at the air around himself.

Briar made a questioning noise. "As much as I love looking into people's minds to know what they're thinking, you're going to have to elaborate. Can't find who?"

"Tris. She is nowhere to be found. How can people just disappear on this cursed small ship?" Niko's voice was sharp, betraying his frustration. Briar grinned at the man.

"Check the crow's nest?"

"The cro—" Niko turned pale as Briar's grin widened, amusement in his eyes. Niko hated heights. They both looked up at the crow's nest, where sure enough, a bright beacon of braided red hair could be seen. Niko turned to Briar. "Could you, uh—"

"She's coming," Briar interrupted. Niko sighed in relief. Evvy rolled her eyes from where she sat watching the exchange. Niko should have known by now that Tris was almost always up there, or if she couldn't, she'd be somewhere on the mast. Tris went up there to avoid people, particularly the classmates that had come with her. They had not been happy to know that what they knew her by was a fake name; they had become cynical and almost cruel to the girl who had been a colleague for almost a year. Evvy sighed. It was not her business.

* * *

Trisana Chandler scowled as she cut off the conversation with her foster brother. She called to a sailor below her and then started to climb down from her perch in the crow's nest. As she lowered herself down the riggings, the sailor she had called took her place in the nest.

After a few minutes of a painstakingly slow climb down, she dropped the last few feet onto the deck, brushing imaginary dust off herself. She looked around a bit, and spotting the small group, approached the place where Niko and Briar were conversing quietly.

"—captain said we should be able to see land in a day or so, according to the last time they made the journey." Tris watched Briar nod, storing the information. Beside him, Evvy practically bounced in anticipation.

"Land? Finally! If we had to sail a week longer, I think I might have joined Breakstone!" Evvy made a face. Breakstone was fussy and she disliked it when anyone interrupted her when with her stones, particularly Evvy. Evvy was a bit too…energetic for the woman's tastes.

Briar glanced around Niko and nodded at her, causing Niko to turn. "Ah, Trisana, come. I must speak to you about…"

Briar closed his eyes as Niko's voice faded as he trailed Tris along after him. _Land at last…_ It was a comforting thought.

* * *

The docks of Port Caynn bustled with activity and noise, making Sir Nealan of Queenscove shift irritably. With him stood a squad of the Kings Own, or more importantly, his cousin's squad. Outside the port town, two groups of the Queen's Riders waited for them and the delegation that they were to escort.

Neal had definitely been excited to meet and escort the arrivals from the new lands to Corus. Really, he had. He just hadn't expected to have to _wait_ so long. Okay, so six days wasn't that long, but the lord currently residing over Port Caynn was _obnoxious_. And arrogant. And he hated obnoxious, arrogant people. And then it had started to rain. And he had had to stay inside with an obnoxious, arrogant lord for six long days while it rained and drizzled miserably outside.

So on this day, the first day it was relatively dry in this cursed wet city, he decided to saddle his horse, gather his men, and go on a nice ride to the docks. Except the sun had obviously come back with a vengeance, because now it was baking against the backs of their necks like an oven. You could hardly breathe for the steam that was rising from the ground and adding humidity to the air.

Neal put a finger to hold his eye, which was starting to develop a nervous tick. The noise level dropped and movement began to slow; two large ships, built in an unfamiliar shape, had just entered the harbor. Dom looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. He knew what was going through Neal's head.

Neal itched to move forward, to get closer to the ships that were finally at the dock and getting ready to unboard, but held himself in check. Moving closer would not make this go any faster. Besides, he was starting to cheer up. They were finally here. New people to meet, new friends to make, there might even be a new book to read. He liked books. How could he stay in a bad mood?

* * *

"Lovely," a voice drawled behind her, "They've finally arrived. I can get back to my life." Daja turned, searching for the man who had spoken so clearly though the roaring buzz of the bustling docks. It certainly hadn't sounded like a sailor.

"Who'd have thought, that just an hour ago, you looked ready to jump out of your saddle, you were so excited to meet them…" This came from a man clearly holding rank, if he was not noble, judging by the way ten soldiers were surrounding him and another man. Bright blue eyes stood out in a handsome face, twinkling with amusement, and his lips twitched into the beginning of a smile as his companion glowered, obviously unable to come up with a suitable comeback.

"Let's just get this over with." The first speaker intoned to the second, to which he got only the reply, "As you wish, Sir Meathead." Daja heard Tris snort and Sandry stifle sudden giggles. She felt a bout of giggles threaten to erupt from her lips as well. Sir Meathead. She hoped that wasn't his real name – you could never be sure in foreign lands.

The two men came forward, allowing the others of their delegation to notice their little welcoming party. Laman, one of Sandry's numerous cousins, and Hawksong, a dedicate of the Fire Temple, stepped forward to meet them. It had been determined during the stay onboard ship that for political measures, those two would appear to lead the group. It was not long before they were all on their way up the sloping streets of the seaport, their destination a manor that, when it came into sight, appeared to be of middling size, rather humble for so rich a city. As they entered the complex, grooms hurried out to take care of the horses.

Sandry nudged her. "Come on, let's get out of this heat. Introductions shouldn't take too long, and then we can get to bed. I for one am looking forward to a real bed, even if it is only for one night."

Daja nodded and stifled a yawn. She always forgot how quickly exhaustion caught up with you after arriving at a destination. Briar walked by her, also yawning. "Come along," he said. "Let's see what Sir Meathead's real name is." From the red tinge on Evvy's face, she was obviously putting a great effort into not laughing. Daja didn't blame her.

She heard Briar engage in conversation with Sir Meathead, though she heard little of the man's reply. Sir Nealan of Queenscove. That's who he was. And his handsome companion was Domitan. Everything else faded in the haze of exhaustion that settled in her mind. It was good that they'd finally arrived, but she wanted a bed.

…good that they'd finally arrived…

* * *

So there's chapter 2. Not that great, but I had a bad case of writer's block.

Visit me at my LiveJournal? Leave a comment or something. The link's in my profile.

Review?


End file.
